deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Warlic
Description The battle between the most awesome duo in AQW and the most awesome duo in Undertale. Interlude Wiz : So, what do you think of working in a duo? Rpp4d2 : Traumatic lonely childhood memories! Boomstick : Our daily routine! Wiz : Good to know, because today's Death Battle will be a very interesting one. Boomstick : On one side we have the Blue Mage, and the Mad Weaponsmith, from Adventure Quest Worlds! Rpp4d2 : And on the other, we have the Skeletal Brothers, from Undertale! Boomstick : He's Wiz, He's Rp, and I'm Boomstick! Wiz : And our job is to analyze their weapons, armor, and skill, to see who would win, a DEATH BATTLE! Warlic & Cysero Wiz : Starting off with our duo from Lore, Warlic and Cysero! Boomstick : Cysero, otherwise known as "The Mad Weaponsmith" is a very powerful, yet sometimes foolish mage. ' Wiz : Many believe he simply acts silly to disguise his brilliance, or perhaps he is completely insane... ''Rpp4d2 : Or maybe he's just an idiot with a talent for magic. Either way, it's a certain fact that Cysero always appears to be curiously in the right place, in the right time, with just the right thing to save the day, be it a time machine, some cool enchanced items, or just a left sock, this guy ROCKS! Wiz : Cysero also has a remarkable insight into the nature of magic, being able to feel when something's wrong. '''Boomstick : Cysero's greatest ability is as an utilitarian mage, as he is able to enhance and upgrade items, although most of the time he does no do it for himself, but rather for the fun of it. Wiz : Cysero's weapon of choice is his hammer, which he also uses to upgrade items. He most commonly trades his gear for socks, but it is unknown why. Rpp4d2 : Cysero is also capable of teleportation, and morphing things. '' '''Boomstick : He doesn't have an actual armor, just his usual blacksmith clothing, and shoulderpads.' Wiz : Most of the time, Cysero is random, and unpredictable, always moving from place to place, and usually rambling about things that make little to no sense to everyone around him. Boomstick : Also he's very messy, even going so far as making Warlic draw a straight yellow line to split their tower, because of Cysero's failed experiments and laundry issues. Wiz : Still, Cysero has a very good heart, and always wants to do the right thing and help his friends. He is kind and caring, even though he seems to be a bit ignorant of the emotions of those around him, being inconvenient sometimes. Rpp4d2 : As for his friend and roommate, Warlic, A.K.A. "The Blue Mage", he is way more serious, and dedicated. He is also the most powerful mage in his, and any other age. Boomstick : Warlic used to be an infernal. However, unlike others of his kind, he did not want to destroy the world with flames, and even went against his father, which resulted in him becoming half-human. Wiz : Warlic then studied at the Swordhaven Magic Academy, where he met a great friend, Alexander, who would one day turn out to be his greatest enemy. Rpp4d2 : But, I believe it's better to leave that to another day. Boomstick : Warlic is very powerful, being the only mage capable of manipulating the mysterious magical essence called "Element X". Rpp4d2 : Also, his mana flows backwards, filling up, rather than depleting as he cast spells. The true limits of his power are unknown, but it is believed that if he used all of his mana at once, he will be able to create an entire world complete with its own magical field. Wiz : Talk about awesome. His weapon of choice is his staff, and he also doesn't have any armor, just his robes. Boomstick : Both of them are believed to be evenly matched in power. Truly a duo you wouldn't like to go against. Wiz : So, on to the next combatants! Sans & Papyrus Wiz : The Skeleton Brothers, Sans and Papyrus, live in the Underground's coldest part, Snowdin. Rpp4d2 : Not much is known about them, just that they suddenly appeared someday and "asserted themselves". Boomstick : Papyrus, Sans' younger brother is easily described as a pure cinnamon roll. He is very kind and caring, he loves cooking (especially spaghetti), and his biggest dream is to be a part of the royal guard. Wiz : He may not have the stomach for war, but he has the stomach for something else... Rpp4d2 : PUZZLES! Wiz : ...Papyrus loves using puzzles to capture humans. Rpp4d2 : He has no actual weapon of choice, however he uses his bone attacks, and his special ability is to use his "blue attack" to remove the opponent's ability to move freely. Wiz : His armor is his "battle body", that is a costume Sans made him for a costume party.' ' Boomstick : Speaking of him, Sans is Papyrus' older brother. Unlike his brother, Sans loves puns, and usually tells them just to annoy him. Rpp4d2 : Sans' weapon of choice are the Gaster-Blasters, which are basically giant energy blasters, with potential for mass destruction. Wiz : Sans also has many abilities. Just like his brother, he can limit his opponent's movement, however, Sans can also control it with telekinesis. Boomstick : He also is extremely fast, and can avoid most attacks, and also has the ability to teleport, or as he better calls it, "shortcuts". Rpp4d2 : Sans doesn't have any armor, just his blue jacket. '' Wiz : He also seems to have a strange addiction to ketchup. ''Rpp4d2 : *tosses ketchup bottle aside* Yeah, sure... Weird... hehe... Wiz : I'll pretend I didn't see that. So, the combatants are set, now we'll start. Boomstick : IT'S TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLE!! Death Battle K.O.! Mettaton Vs J6 - Previous | Episode List http://deathbattlefanon.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Rpp4d2/Rpp4d2_Episode_List Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:Magic Users Category:Human vs Creature themed DEATH BATTLEs